Jealousy Gets You Absolutely Nowhere
by Serenity Moonshine
Summary: Harry is jealous. Ron schemes, Ginny hides something, and Hermione is an innocent bystander. One0shot. HHr.


**Jealousy Gets You Absolutely Nowhere**

**A/N Just a little H/Hr one-shot for Katherine – I hope you like it.**

* * *

Harry sighed. He was staring out the window, out into the grounds of Hogwarts. Carefully, he leant forward, sticking his head out slightly. Light flakes of snow covered his dark, messy hair almost instantly. Quickly, he pulled it back in and walked back to the squashy armchair.

His homework, a 6-foot essay on the process of making a Vanishing Potion, lay forgotten on the table, with his quills and inkpot scattered randomly around it. He just wasn't used to being left to do Potions Homework by himself. Ever since Ron and Hermione had become Prefects, he saw them a lot less. Right now, Ron was catching up on much lost sleep, and Hermione was still out on her rounds.

Leaning back into the comfortable chair, he thought of all the times he had spent with them, and how they seemed to be almost floating away from him. His eyes fluttered closed as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Harry?" asked a quiet voice, "What are you doing here?"

Rubbing his eyes, Harry sat up to see Ginny Weasley's concerned face looking down at him.

"Wh- What? Oh, I was just doing my homework, Potions, you see." he replied.

"Oh," Ginny looked sympathetically at him, "Professor Snape being tough again, huh?"

"Yeah," he answered absently. Ginny nodded and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well, what are YOU doing here at this time of night then?" he asked, with a sly smile on his face.

"Er…well…-" she stuttered, "I fancied a walk?"

Harry looked at her with a skeptical look on his face.

"Right. Well, it doesn't matter; I won't tell Ron that you've been sneaking out to meet … some one." He said in a good-natured tone and wiggled his eyebrow suggestively.

Ginny's relief was apparent on her face.

"Thanks! Oh, by the way, have you put in your bet yet?" she inquired cheerfully.

"Bet? What bet?" he asked confusedly. He'd never heard of this bet.

"You know, the bet? On Ron and Hermione? I've put my money on 6 months. They're so clueless; it'll probably take them longer though."

"There are bets on Ron and Hermione? But … why? How do you know that they'll get together at all?" he asked, sounding very surprised.

Ginny stared at him incredulously. She really seemed quite shocked.

"You mean… You don't think that they'll get together? But **everyone** knows that they're meant to be. Even Draco thinks so!" she declared passionately.

"Draco? You mean ... Malfoy? Since when were you and Malfoy on first-name basis?" he questioned suspiciously.

Ginny's eyes widened as she realized her mistake.

"Er…uh…" Suddenly, she stood up and walked up to the Girls Dormitory, calling behind her,

"Good Night!"

* * *

Later, in his bed, Harry lingered once more on Ginny's words.

**Everyone** knew Ron and Hermione would get together? But … they argued so much! And Ron took her for granted. It wouldn't make such a great relationship. In fact, it wouldn't work at all. Hermione needed some one who understood her, some one who appreciated her, some one-

_Some one … like you? _

That voice in the back of his head whispered traitorously, effectively stopping his tirade of thoughts.

_You've liked her all along. That's why you didn't see her and Ron, that's why you think they won't work, **that's** why you're so jealous of them!_

_Is that really why I don't think they're right together, _he asked himself, _because I'm…jealous? But Hermione's my friend. Nothing more. Right? _

With these disquieting thoughts running through his head, he fell asleep once more, drifting off into his dreams.

* * *

Harry was frustrated. He felt betrayed. Every time he saw Ron, or Hermione, they were always together.

_How come I've never seen this before? How close they are?, _he thought angrily, _How come I've been so blind!?_

Slowly, he grew more and more jealous, shutting out everyone else, and throwing himself into his studies. Though his marks reaped the rewards, he became distant, almost cold, towards his best friends.

"Er…Harry, do you want to go to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked in a tentative voice, "You missed the last trip."

Harry looked at her disdainfully. He was in a particularly bad mood, it was nearing Valentine's Day, and couples were everywhere, taunting him with their lovey-dovey nonsense.

"Why don't you go with Ron?" he asked mockingly. Her eyes flashed suddenly.

"Fine then. I'd go with Ron, but he's going with Luna. What's wrong with you Harry? Why are you acting so strangely?"

Harry was stunned. Ron … with Luna? But- But wasn't he with Hermione?

"Harry? Hello?" Hermione said, as she waved a hand in front of his face. Harry had a blank look on his face, and looked rather stunned.

"Wh- What? Oh, ok then." he answered. He was still dazed. If Ron was with Luna, did it mean that he didn't like Hermione after all?

* * *

Later, at Hogmeade, Harry was still slightly bemused. Hermione, who was chattering cheerfully, sounded nervous.

They walked through the small town, visiting some shops, and finally ended up in front of the Shrieking Shack, and sat down on the rocks, trying not so get their clothes too wet, as it was starting to snow.

Hermione had quieted, and now sat looking at Harry with a thoughtful look on her face.

"He- Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively, "Are you…I mean, do you….uh-"

"Do I what, Harry?" she said calmly.

"Do you…Do you like Ron as…as more then a friend?" he asked, feeling extremely stupid.

Hermione looked surprised, as if that question was the last thing that she expected to hear. Which it probably was.

"Why, of course not!", she said, "Why?"

"Oh, er, nothing." He said this in a rather sheepish voice. They were silent once more, each locked in their thoughts.

_So Hermione doesn't see Ron as more than a friend, _thought Harry, _I've been so stupid. Why did I let myself be blinded?_

_Harry thinks I like Ron, _Hermione thought confusedly, _Does that mean that … that he was … jealous? Could he be?_

_If Hermione doesn't like Ron, _he thought, _Could she … could she like … me?_

Making up his mind, and trying to quell the bubble of excitement, hope and extreme nervousness growing in him, he leaned forward slowly, and finally did what he had wanted do for years, without even knowing it.

* * *

In the distance, Ginny, Ron and Luna stood smiling smugly, watching the happy couple.

"I **told **you it would work, didn't I?" gloated Ron. "I knew it."

"Yeah, yeah, I suppose you're right," conceded his sister grudgingly. "For once"

"Hey!" he cried indignantly. "I resent that. You don't agree with her, do you Luna?"

Luna just watched the pair of them bantering playfully while she chewed her necklace of purple grass, and hummed _Hoggy Warty Hogwarts_ under her breath.

**A/N So. It's done at last. What do you think? Review, please.**


End file.
